Elias
"I am The Crimson Mage! Elias, and I am here to assist you traveler!" Elias Root, also known as the Crimson Mage, is a character in the Way of the Warrior RP. He's a loud Mage Knight with a penchant for the dramatic and a small obsession with the color red. History Elias is the adopted child of the Druid Heath, a man who once was a talented mage in Lycia's army but due to an injury was forced to retire early. Him and his wife could not conceive a child themselves, so they adopted Elias. A boy, whom even at his young age, showed great promise in the magical arts. After being adopted, the boy become the assistant to the man, as he remained generally aloof. At the age of Nineteen, around six years post Bandit war, he left his home on the outskirts of Ostia to find fame. Actions in Rp After leaving, he met Kyro, a Bernese Wyvern rider en route to Sacae to deliver a message to Ariston and Richter. Elias went along with him and wound up getting involved in the Battle on the Plains in which Richter defected from Ariston after he attempted to burn the commander alive in a church. Elias was in the church at the time, and since he used magic instead of weapons, he was one of the few people able to fight against the soldiers who flooded the cathedral once the men tried to escape through a weakened back wall. After escaping, he fought along with Richter's men in the battle, but not particularly impressing anyone. After the battle, along with Kyro, he left to Bern to deliver a message to the Ilian troops stationed there. Getting caught up in a skirmish with the Rebels of Bern, he fought in that battle as well. After the first day of the skirmish, Elias was sent away on a mission away from the battle that required him to travel to Etruria. He headed to Ilia to go to Etruria by boat, where he got caught up in a large scale battle against bandits involving Marle, an officer in Ilia's military. His loud nature created a diversion that allowed Marle to succeed in her battle against the shaman she battled, and with the help of a Wyvern Rider name Arthis he was able to infiltrate the bandit's fort. Destroying support beams, he caused the entire building to collapse after they all escaped, and was brought back to the Ilian's headquaters nearby by Arthis. He left and headed north to catch the boat, and wound up in a small town being besieged by the remains of the bandits from the fort. Injured from the skirmish with Ilia, they preyed on the weak village to bolster themselves. Elias, with the help of a retired Mercenary was able to drive them off, where a young girl named Alice gave Elias a toy ring and made him promise to come back because she was going to marry him. He took a boat and found his way in Etruria, where he met Garnet, Mana, and Nathaniel. After fighting a battle in the town where bandits tried to raid the town, he accompanied Garnet as he traveled with an old man looking for an item known as the Book of Scrying. The book being a relic that Heath, Elias' father, knew well and that Elias had tried to find in the past. Ignoring his mission, he traveled with the group where they were attacked by a group of Doom Wolves. Which in the aftermath, he skinned and took their pelts to take to a tailor to understand. Shortly after he met up with a woman named Lilith but, at the time, was calling herself Riza. "Razzle" as he called her, was found by her father after being nearly consumed by darkness. His father and mother cared for her until she was able to move again, and sent her after Elias so he could help protect her from herself. Elias, misconstruing these motives, thought they sent her there to insult him. After entering the ruins, he pilfered a skull made out of rubies and ran into a dragon known as Alexander. The ruins created illusions to trap the group in either nightmares or paradise, and Elias was trapped in a nightmare. His psyche was slowly ripped apart as he was revealed to his self just how horrible of a person he thought his self to be, but tried to pretend he didn't. How all of the lies he told about his life were simply just things he made up to cover the truth. He couldn't take it and fell unconcious, where he was taken to Sacae by Garnet to recover. After recovering, hitting a depressing spot as he tried to grasp the truth, he planned to accompany Garnet as he planned to fight alongside Tirion. Garnet, however, was kidnapped beforehand and Elias left to try to find him. Only getting nowhere, and alone on the plains. There he met a colleague of his father inside a large tower, an elderly Sage who gave Elias a few words of comfort, an Elfire tome and a White cloak. Elias decided to head home and talk to his father about the truth of what he say in the ruins, and about his intentions with Lilith. Outside the tower he met his horse, Demon, who enjoyed torturing the young mage with his phobia of equines, following him out of amusement. On the way he met Ralph and Wyatt, who accompanied him to Ostia to see his parents. They were attacked by Revenants en route, who were drawn to Elias because of the Doom Wolf hides he had gathered earlier, and he left them in the forest in which he was attacked. After reaching his parents, and having a dramatic (in true Elias fashion) heart to heart, the group headed to Ostia's ruins. In the ruins, he was seperated from Wyatt where after the Blacksmith touched something he shouldn't have, the entire region began to sink into the lava below. Mounting Demon, the horse that had followed him, he and Ralph were barely able to escape the sinking city due to the steed's swiftness. Currently he is in the outskirts of Etruria after escaping Ostia, where Ralph had left him and he met up with Wein and Yaen. Skills and Abilities Elias is a Mage Knight, and as such, has a very advanced grasp on the anima magics. He has had, as a character, significant battle experience and is particularly adept at casting spells quickly. He's quick and his magic is potent, but he lacks in the defense department and a single blow can prove to be heavy and dangerous to take. His personal skill lies in twisting the forms of magic into flashy and entertaining, yet effective forms. Examples include Fireball Juggling, Flame Breath, Bomb Fuse, and Fireworks Fireballs. He has novice skill in using the healing staff after promoting and gaining the ability to use staves, and is trained in horseback riding. He prefers using fire magics above all else, and has not been seen casting any other spell outside of Fire or Elfire. Surprisingly talented cook, and unexpectedly good at tailoring, but skilled in little else despite his many exclamations of being an expert. Personality Elias is a gigantic ham, who loves being overdramatic and loud. He is the kind of person who will, and does, announce his presence everytime he enteres a room. He loves attention, and goes out his way to try and get it. His greatest desire is become a legendary hero like those of the Scouring, and Athos is his personal idol. He has a small obsession with the color Red, which he wears all over his body. His favorite color is, actually, white as revealed in a support with Garnet. He's commonly says things that annoy or confuse others, with how odd they sound. It's not unusual for him to say non-sequitur things in the middle of conversation, that somehow make perfect sense to him. Arrogant and finds his self skilled in many things he really has no skill in, such as being a farmer, being a gourmet, being a messenger, being a spy, etcetera. At first he would consider his self to be the best at everything, appending the title CRIMSON to many different jobs. He grew somewhat more humbled after his encounter in the Ruins of Scrying. He's skilled in magic, and he knows it, and is not afraid to flaunt it. He's naturally talented like a prodigy, but lacks the discipline he needs to be a great mage. He's hyperactive and energetic, but sometiems has moments where he calms down considerably. Despite his hyperactive nature, he takes his research seriously and when absorbed in a topic he's interested him, calms down and becomes quite different from his normal persona. Normally happy, but prone to sudden fits of depression that clear up just as quickly, to the point that it could be equated to mood swings. Infamous for his shouting of his title as THE CRIMSON MAGE at any oppurtunity in which it is deemed appropriate, and many where it is not. The crimson mage being a title he came up with his self, and wanted to have everyone call him like the other heros of past had their own titles. Now that he's become more humble and somewhat calmed down at this point of the story, he shouts this less often. Elias also shows to have a mild fear of blood, or at the least a signifigant distaste of it. As well a deep seated hatred and fear of horses, in which his steed Demon is the only exception. This stems from when his grandfather was accidentally trampled to death by his horse as a young teen. Ever since he swore never to ride a horse, and considers them devils and demons who's only desire is to kill and ruin the world. His horse, named Demon because of this, is the only horse he has anything but disdain for because of how the two bonded as a... odd sort of friends. Demon Demon is the name of Elias' horse. A Etrurian Ferrari with light grey coat and a black mane. It's somewhat sadistic for a horse, and enjoys watching his own freak out. Even after befriending the Mage Knight, he still enjoys 'complaining' in his own horse ways. Expressive and intelligent, he's particular know for his incredible speed. Being able to outun the destruction of Ostia as it crashed into the lava filled caverns below the city and carrying Elias and Ralph and with him. However, lacking in stamina, the two had to walk for hours afterwards while the steed rested. Category:Character